


write to me

by honeymoneycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoneycat/pseuds/honeymoneycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam: Nie pisz do mnie więcej<br/>ALBO Zayn próbuje odnowić kontakt z Liamem po kilku miesiącach od odejścia z zespołu. A jego przyjaciel próbuje uniknąć zranienia, które może nastąpić jeśli dopuści go do siebie.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. p r o l o g ❀

**[write to me na wattpadzie](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/64356163-write-to-me-%C3%97-ziam) ♥**

 

**18 marzec 2015**

Wbiegłem zaraz za Liamem na backstage, uspokajając oddech po koncercie. Z uśmiechem opadłem na kanapę czując na sobie wzrok chłopaków. Przekręciłem się na bok, by zobaczyć jak Harry wpatruje się we mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami z butelką wody w dłoniach.

\- Co wam? - westchnąłem, wyciągając do niego rękę i chwytając wodę od niego.

Po chwili ciszy, Louis wyszedł z łazienki, usiadł za Harry'm i przytulił go do siebie. Chłopak wyraźnie się odprężył chwytając jedną ręką obie dłonie mniejszego. Wywróciłem oczami na ich widok, spoglądając na objadającego się chipsami Nialla na naszej białej kanapie. Zanim zdążyłem zwrócić mu uwagę, ten odrzucił paczkę na stolik i spojrzał na mnie poważnym wzrokiem.

\- Zizi, obiecał, że napiszesz do mnie i chłopaków jak będziesz w Bradford - Niall spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem, ale zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, dodał jeszcze. - I będziesz pisać dalej, okay?

Przymknąłem oczy, nie odpowiadając. Bałem się ich reakcji, bo nie - nie mogłem się z nimi kontaktować. Musiałem odpocząć od tego bałaganu, od Louisa i Harry'ego, którzy walczą o swój związek, od Nialla, który musi ukrywać to, że jest szczęśliwie zakochany w nieznanej dziewczynie, od Liama, którego...

\- Zayn - ciepły głos Payne przerwał moje rozmyślania, przez co otworzyłem oczy i zauważyłem jak chłopak usiadł obok mnie. - Co jest?

\- Będę pisał - kłamstwo. - Kocham was, chłopacy - wymamrotałem, mrugając powiekami, by odgonić niechciane łzy.

Ledwo zauważyłem jak uśmiech Liama się rozszerza, a chłopacy wypuszczają oddech z ulgą. Ktoś uścisnął mnie mocno, a ja przycisnąłem nos do jego klatki piersiowej i zaciągnąłem się znajomym zapachem.

W tym momencie czułem jednocześnie szczęście, jak i poczucie winy. Ale nie mogłem inaczej.

Musiałem otrząsnąć się z uczucia jakim darzyłem Liama Payne'a.

W końcu on był z Sophie.

 


	2. 1 ❀

**19 marzec 2015**

**louis** : zayn napisanie sms to kilka sekund więc _napisz do mnie_ ok?

×××

 **harry** : Zayn, martwimy się o Ciebie. Odpisz.

×××

 **niall** : Zizi jesteś już ? _Napisz do mnie_ !

 **niall** : Zizi, wysiadłeś już z pociągu, prawda ?

×××

 **liam** : Zaynie dotarłeś bezpiecznie do Bradford??

 **liam** : _Napisz do mnie_.

 


	3. 2 ❀

**26 marzec 2015**

**louis** : zayyyn koncert bez ciebie to katastrofa !

 **louis** : nie płakałem jak coś, nie słuchaj Harreha, dobra ?

 **louis** : no i... _napisz do mnie_

×××

 **harry** : Może Loueh ci powiedział byś mnie nie słuchał, ale cóż.

 **harry** : Fani potwierdzą!

 **harry** : Louis płakał najdłużej!

 **harry** : Um. _Napisz do mnie_ , Zayn xx.

×××

 **niall** : Bałem się, że fani będą źli, Zizi

 **niall** : Płakali z nami wiesz ?

 **niall** : Tęsknimy, Zizi

 **niall** : _Napisz do mnie_ , okay?

×××

 **liam** : Dziwnie się czułem, kiedy śpiewałem na scenie i nie stałeś tam blisko mnie.

 **liam** : Zaynie, błagam, _napisz do mnie_.

 


	4. 3 ❀

**2** **kwiecień** **2015**

**l** **ouis:** zayyyn nie odzywasz się od 2 tygodni co jest ? tęsknimy za tobą !

 **l** **ouis:** zayn _napisz do mnie_ w końcu !

×××

 **harry:** Zayn, martwimy się o Ciebie. _Napisz do mnie_ xx.

×××

 **n** **iall:** Zizi, dlaczego nie odbierasz telefonów ?

 **n** **iall:** Zizi, _napisz do mnie_ !

×××

 **l** **iam:** Perrie też nie odpowiada

 **l** **iam:** Słyszałem, że jesteście na wczasach. To prawda?

 **l** **iam:** U nas kiepsko, Zayn. Tęsknimy za tobą.

 **l** **iam:** Nie ma One Direction bez ciebie.

 **l** **iam:** Więc... _Napisz do mnie_?


	5. 4 ❀

**8 kwiecień 2015**

**louis:** jak tam wczasy ?

 **louis:** mam nadzieję że ok

 **louis:** pezza tez się nie odzywa

 **louis:** zaynie _napisz do mnie_ !

×××

 **harry:** Piszemy do Ciebie kilkadziesiąt sms dziennie od trzech tygodni, Zayn...

 **harry:** Proszę, _napisz do mnie_ xx.

×××

 **niall:** Zizi gdzie jesteś ?

 **niall:** Jem chipsy na twojej ulubionej kanapie

 **niall:** _Napisz do mnie_ ?

×××

 **liam:** Zaynie, już tak długo się nie odzywasz

 **liam:** Martwię się o Ciebie

 **liam:** Dzwoniłem do Patrici, ale nic nie powiedziała

 **liam:** Co się dzieje Zayn?

 **liam:** _Napisz do mnie_


	6. 5 ❀

**20 kwiecień 2015**

**louis** **:** pezza nic nie powiedziała oprócz tego że wróciliście

 **louis** **:** dzisiaj pierwszy raz się odezwałeś

 **louis** **:** ale nie do nas

 **louis** **:** co jest zayn ?

 **louis** **:** _napisz do mnie_...

×××

 **harry** **:** Louis pewnie nic nie napisał, ale zarząd myśli nad kolejną ustawką dla niego.

 **harry** **:** Boję się, Zayn. Louis był taki szczęśliwy jak pozwolili El odejść.

 **harry** **:** Boję się tego co wymyślą.

 **harry** **:** _Napisz do mnie_ , Zayn

×××

 **niall** **:** Fani prawie odkryli Kath

 **niall** **:** Źle to zniosła

 **niall** **:** To przeze mnie Louis dostanie kolejną ustawkę

 **niall** **:** _Napisz do mnie_ Zizi, ok ?

×××

 **l** **iam:** Zaczynam chyba wariować Zayn

 **liam** **:** Brakuje mi ciebie

 **liam** **:** _Napisz do mnie_ , Zaynie...


End file.
